


Just Another Night

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for a challenge based on the quote prompt "I don’t know. I woke up and he was there, in my room, drunk, babbling, not making sense…"; Mal gathers the crew when a crazed Jayne wakes him in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

Mal rubbed tiredly at his face. "I don’t know. I woke up and he was there, in my room, drunk, babbling, not making sense…"

"Not making more sense more than usual?" Wash asked, stifling a yawn. He sipped at the warm tea which Inara had made while Simon tried to understand what was going on.

"Be nice," Zoë said with no real inflection. "He might be hurt."

"In his head?" Wash asked. "And we'll know this how?"

Jayne was sat at the head of the dining table, eyes unfocussed, occasionally muttering some nonsensical statement. Simon frowned.

"Maybe he is just drunk," he said warily. "But I didn't think we had enough liquor left onboard to take Jayne out."

Mal eyed River, who was sitting on the floor by Kaylee's chair, knees tucked under her chin.

"You know anything about this?" he asked sternly.

"Look to the crazy girl to explain about the craziness," River pouted. "Not contagious."

"Could be a drug," Simon said helplessly. "I can run some blood tests."

"You do that." Mal sighed. "I'm going back to bed."

"Flying monkeys might get in," Jayne said urgently and Mal rolled his eyes.

"And I'm locking my door," Mal added.

It sounded like a good plan.


End file.
